Denial
by MiHnn
Summary: Chemistry is never that easy to ignore - A Derek/Casey mini multi-chapter.


**A/N - My 20th fanfic :) Whoohoo! Inspired by an awesome video called 'Your Sex and Diamonds' by LyraGWProd on YouTube. Sigh... don't we all just love UST? Also, I enjoyed writing '911', so I just had to do another one in that same style. Sort of. Only thing is, it's not really a one shot. And it's angsty, not comedic. Hope you guys don't think the two are too similar... :/.. This is, after all, written for fun. The reason for this fic, is to put in as many instances where Derek absolutely cannot keep his hands to himself. So, the chapters are going to be ridiculously short. Sorry about that... I think about 5 chapters should do it. And I'm sure you've already guessed that this is not a traditional fanfic. What can I say? I love to try new things :P  
**

**About this fic - I have no idea if anyone has done a fic like this before. I haven't come across it. If it has been done, I apologize. Oh, and they're at Queens. And yes, there's a baby Venturi. Oi the Drama. **

**I do not own Life With Derek.**

**Enjoy!**

**...  
**

The first time it happened, he blamed the consumption of liquor in addition to raging hormones topped off with the belief that some things are just sexy.

It had been after the first hockey game of the season. The first hockey game since he joined the team as an active and _not_ a reserve. He had scored the winning goal, and gotten his coach to eat his words when he had told him that he wasn't a team player. No one could blame him for letting lose. Which is what he did at the after party. He had his team, doting fan girls, good music, beer...and Casey to dampen his mood.

She sighed dramatically. "Can we go now?"

He rolled his eyes. "We just came."

"Yeah. Four hours ago."

He checked his watch, and found the hands annoyingly too active. Giving up, he went back to his beer. "Can you just relax? Let loose?"

"I _am_ loose, Derek." She said in that perfect Casey-keener tone. "_You_ on the other hand are _too_ loose."

"Psh! There's no such thing." He was just buzzed, and he liked it.

She grabbed his hand. "Just come with me to the bathroom."

He dropped her hand quickly. "What? No!"

"Not _into_ the bathroom, you idiot." She snapped, annoyed. "Just the...vicinity." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I don't think it's safe for me walk around alone here anyway."

Shrugging, he grabbed her hand. "Fine. Lets get this over with."

One thing was for sure, the bathroom 'vicinity' took forever to get to. Especially when they had to stop every two minutes to talk to another fan who clapped his back on a job well done. Derek was sure that Casey's eyes would pop out of it's sockets considering the number of times she rolled them in frustration. Finally, he decided to give up on being social. Slipping his arm around her waist to use her as a steady post, he followed her down the hallway. Just as they neared the restroom door, his foot tangled in something, and before he knew it, he was on the ground, Casey alongside him. "Ugh. I knew you shouldn't have come with me." She sputtered as she sat up and blew her hair out of her face.

Derek groaned as he lifted his head slowly to see if she made it without incident, then froze. His eyes widened as his gaze zeroed in on something he never thought he'd ever see. There sprawled his step-sister, her dress bunched up around her hips, and her long legs visibly clad only in sheer, black, fishnet stockings. He stopped breathing at the mere sight. As if by it's own volition, his hand reached forward and slowly touched her bare thigh, his fingers lightly tracing the silk of the border in barely hidden curiosity. He heard her breath hitch, causing his head to snap up and his gaze to meet hers. She had never looked at him like that. Her eyes held his bravely, but he could see a glimmer of fear in them. And something else, almost like a need. Keeping his eyes determinedly on hers, he moved his hand slowly, deliberately, inch by inch over the edge of the stockings, over her calf, his fingers lightly brushing her skin, only to slip under her leg to rest on her inner thigh. Her leg twitched as she took in another harsh breath. He felt his breathing come out in low, heavy puffs, just as he dipped his fingers lightly under the silk against her inner thigh and saw her eyes darken. He slowly got onto his knees and moved closer to her, all the while his fingers lightly brushing her skin in feathery circles. Her breathing became heavier the closer he moved towards her. His eyes fell onto her lips, and he couldn't think of any reason why he shouldn't kiss her. He leaned over her slowly, his hand moving her thigh up so her leg rested close to his hips. He was barely a hairsbreadth away when she finally spoke.

"Derek." Her voice quivered in fear, her eyes wide.

He froze, his heart beating maddeningly. He instantly panicked, their position suddenly hitting him in an instant. Gulping visibly, he let her go quickly, dropping her leg and standing up in an effort to put more distance between them. He slammed his fists into his pockets to stop himself from shaking. Taking a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart, he finally looked at her, her form causing panic to rise in his chest again. She stayed on the floor, her hands quivering as she absentmindedly ran her fingers slowly through her hair. When she finally raised her head, they looked at each other silently for a few seconds. The moment was broken when she stood up slowly, her legs shaking, as she grabbed her purse off the floor and turned to face him again.

He wanted to say something, but he couldn't find the words or the voice. It was finally Casey who was able to say anything. "I think...it would be better if I got a ride from Jo tonight." She kept her eyes low and to the right.

He nodded, still unable to trust his voice.

"Good night, Derek." She whispered softly, her arms rising to hug herself. Without another glance towards him, she left.

Derek stood there, dumbfounded. After a moment, he finally found his voice. "Shit." He leaned against the wall, and slid down until he hit the floor. Dropping his head into his hands, he couldn't help but swear. "Shit. Shit. _Shit_."

What the hell is wrong with him?

**A/N 2 - So...what do you think? I'll try to make the next chapter longer. But no promises. Please review :)**


End file.
